


I remember you

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Also genderbent, I don't even know what's going on, M/M, Sort of time shenanigans, really don't pay close attention to this entire thing, sort of not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP being reincarnated- multiple times. Only person B remembers their past lives.</p><p>Sburb AU<br/>also Non Sburb AU<br/>and everything in between<br/>And just a bunch of other cuddley shit<br/>Also genderbent<br/>And not genderbent<br/>Basically everything just sort of in a big pile on the carpet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of imagineyourOTP prompts  
> And  
> Golly I am so in love with them

When you wake up, you're being cradled in the crook of someone's neck. Someone warm, someone soft- a woman, with dark skin and wild black hair. Joan. The woman you'd picked up at the little club you played at.  
You raise a hand, tracing your fingers up her thigh and wide hips, over her chest and throat, brushing adoringly through her hair. You know her. You always have. You e known this woman since you were thirteen- the first time 'round, when you were both just new souls. You hadn't been Dove and Joan then, though- you'd been male the first time, you'd been Dave and John. You'd both died and been born several times since them. Every time you looked for him. Every time you loved him, more than anything else.  
Her face contorts gently, nose wrinkling as she wakes, blinking her bright, beautiful eyes sleepily. "Mmuh... G'morning." She murbles, stretching before settling back down against your much smaller frame.  
"Good morning."  
"How long have you been up?"  
You shrug. "Not too long."  
"Are you gonna leave right away? Of did you wanna shower and stick around for breakfast? You get some free food out of it."  
"Depends. When d'you want me out of here?"  
She shrugs, making a tiny noise. "I like company. It'd be nice if you stayed a while, but if you don't thats okay too."  
"Think I'll stay. I like you. Damn though, d'you treat all your one night stands so nice?"  
She makes a grumpy face, wrinkling her nose.  
"What, what's wrong darlin'?"  
"I hate one night stands. I mean- I'm sorry, I didn't take you home and sleep with you just to wake up and pressure you into a relationship, that's not what I'm asking you, I swear."  
"That's okay doll face. Keep goin'."  
She sighs. "I just. I don't want sex, y'know? I mean, obviously I do, because, y'know, here we are, but, just, I don't want /just/ sex? If that makes any sense? It probably doesn't, I sort of lost track of what I was saying part way through there. Sometimes I do that."  
You smile warmly, leaning in and kissing her gently. "I know, sweetheart."  
"You do? Really?"  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. And- how's about you come out for coffee with me later? Maybe we can catch a movie or somethin'. Sound good?"  
"Sounds amazing." She breathes, tightening her arms around you.  
You kiss her shoulder, nuzzling into her and letting your eyes slide closed.  
Fuck, you love her.  
You're so glad you found her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps "murbles" is not a spelling error  
> That is a word that I like to use  
> It's like mumbles and murmurs but it sounds sort of sleep and basically exactly the way the word sounds  
> I'm probably not the first to use it but yeah it's basically made up  
> I hope nobody minds too much


End file.
